1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of child finder or locator apparatus in general, and in particular to a switch arrangement that is specifically designed to prevent unauthorized removal of the locator apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
As can be seen by reference to the following U.S. Pat. Nos., 5,640,144; 5,652,569; 5,689,240; and 5,714,931, the prior art is replete with myriad and diverse child monitoring or locating systems.
While all of the aforementioned prior art constructions are more than adequate for the basic purpose and function for which they have been specifically designed, they are uniformly deficient with respect to their failure to provide a simple, efficient, and practical hidden switch arrangement that will insure that the child monitor will be activated once the alarm is removed from the child's person.
While conventional child monitors or locators have become very popular recently, their one serious design flaw involves the fact that they cannot operate in their intended manner if the child is not wearing the device either through the child's own voluntary action, or an involuntary situation precipitated by an abductor.
As a consequence of the foregoing situation, there has existed a longstanding need for a new and improved type of hidden switch arrangement for child locators which will automatically trigger an audible alarm if the locator is removed from the child's person, and the provision of such a construction is a stated objective of the present invention.